For want of a Moon, the Earth was Cleaved
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Starcrushed AU! What if Moon was killed by Toffe? What if Star was trapped on earth? Who would save Mewni then?
1. Chapter 1

**For want of a Moon, the Earth was Cleaved**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

YOUR A LIAR!

Shouted Rhombulus as he beat up the partially crystallized rat. The rest of the Magical High Commission ignore him and continue their search for Glossaryck and the book of spells.

Lekmet moves a pillar on the ground aside and finds a pile of corn. He bites one of the pieces of corn, and the book of spells falls out. "Hmm?" He spits out corn and picks up book. "Baaaa!" He shouts to the others.

Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, and Rhombulus quickly regroup with Lekmet. "You found Glossaryck?" Asked Omnitraxus.

Lekmet opened the book-

**BOOM!**

-and was immediately blown to bits as the mystic bomb hidden inside the book was triggered.

The rest of the High Commission was knocked away, dazzed but alive...

"CHANCELLOR! NO!" Shouted Rhombulus in horror as Lekmet's remains crumbled to dust...

"Huh, not quite what I had in mind...but not going to complain."

They all turn around to see Ludo, glowing and hovering over the shell that USED to be Queen Moon...dead to the world...

...

_'Star, it's called summer, and it's gonna be great.' _These words echo in a still sad Stars mind as she tries to ignore the roller coaster of emotions coursing through her body and force herself to go to her room...

Marco, oblivious to his friends turmoil...went back to partying, the joyful atmosphere returned...

So of course...

MARCO!

Marco turns to see a VERY panicky Star, her eye's dripping with tears. Everyone gasps. Ponyhead rolls her eyes, "Loud." "Star?" Asked Marco confused.

"Marco, we need to talk. Just one last time-

"Star? Are you crying? What-

"Never mind that! Some stuff just came up, and I've only got a little time-

"Star! Calm down! Talk to me! We have plenty of time-

"NO WE DON'T! Marco, just...LISTEN, please?!" Marco nodded.

Star takes a deep breath, "I don't know how to tell you this, because you're my best friend...and that makes this super weird because...because I... I... I _do_ have a crush on you."

Everyone in the room gasps again. "Who called it?! I called it! Boom!" Shouted Ponyhead.

Marco was speechless, but Star continued...

"I didn't want to admit it because I know you don't feel the same way, and I thought if I just pretended the feelings weren't there, they'd go away. But they haven't. I have to leave Earth, probably forever, and I couldn't go without telling you the truth." Starfan13 promptly faints.

Marco didn't know how to respond to this! "Uh... I, uh..."

"Good-bye! Good-bye, everyone!" Sobs Star as she pulls out Hekapoo's spare interdimensional scissors. Marco finally shakes off being stunned and runs to to stop her- Star slashes the scissors down...and nothing happens?

...there was a long...awkward pause...confused, Star makes several more slashes...but nothing. "What the-

"Yeah...most of my magic got drained...none of my scissors work...we can't get back to Mewni...sorry...I should've mentioned that sooner...

Marco(and everyone else) turns and is shocked to see a badly beaten Hekapoo, her dress burnt and tattered...

"Hekapoo?! What are you- "Oh, for the love of- Look, I'm in a pain right now. So I'm only going to explain this once more before I fall to the floor for the night." She takes a deep breath, "Toffee is back, The rest of the Magical High Commission is dead. Star's mom is dead- WHAT!? -Mewni is probably in danger and I'm basically powerless now! Good night everyone!" She shouts to everyone before falling to the ground unconscious...

...you could hear a pin drop...the silence was only broken by a sobbing Star's increased attempts to stab the void with the now useless scissors...

"Awkward." Whispered a now very uncomfortable Ponyhead...

Starfan13 picks herself off the ground and begins to shout! "Okay people! We get a Cerberus Syndrome situation here! Parties over! All secondary characters, background characters and comic relief leave now! That goes for you clowns too!" She shouts as she shoo's out the party clowns...

Ferguson and Alfonzo shrug, "Eh, we were irrelevant in the grand scheme of things anyway." Said Ferguson as he left. "Call us if you need someone to fill in the background!" Shouted Alfonzo as he left as well.

"Wait, I'm no background character!" Shouted Britney. Starfan13 looked at her skeptically "Have you had even ONE speaking line this entire season?"

Britney slumped her head in defeat and left...

Not wanting to leave a sobbing Star's side, Marco texts Jackie that he's sorry...but he needs to be there for Star...

Jackie looks...conflicted...but she nods and texts back that it's okay...then leaves without a word...

As the last one out, Starfan13 turns back inside, "Okay...sorry, but I have to asks this for legal reasons. Is is safe to assume the Livestream Starchat is cancelled?"

Marco glares back as he holds a sobbing Star. "Cancelled, got it. Call me if you need anything Star! Hope you feel better, girl!" And with that she closes the door...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**For want of a Moon, the Earth was Cleaved **

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Marco listens as Star continues to sob upstairs...after a couple days she'd finally calmed down...only to see a picture of earths 'moon'. Be reminded of her mom and break down again.

Marco groaned, "I feel so helpless." he puts his head on the table resigned.

His father nodded, "Yes, when a girl puts her heart out there. It's normal to feel helpless on how to deal with that..."

"What? NO! Dad! I'm talking about helping Star in regards to her MOM dying and her kingdom possibly getting overthrown by a monster!"

"Oh, right. That- That makes more sense." Conceded his father.

"Besides, one of the first things we talked about was that before we even touch THAT minefield with a 10ft pole...we have to focus on saving her people, her kingdom. That takes priority over everything else." Explained Marco.

Marco's mother frowned. "Right, about that...I don't want to sound insensitive...but other then lounge about and take care of Star while she mourns her mother- which is important, don't get me wrong -what exactly have you done about that?" She asked as delicately as she could...

Marco sighed, "Well that's the million dollar question, isn't it?...I mean, what can we do? No magic is working right now. Not even Stars wand...not really... Were more or less leaving it to Hekapoo to figure things out now...and...

They look over to see a naked and snoring Hekapoo. Lounging on the couch and surrounded by dirty plates and discarded food containers...

"...Needless to say, I'm not optimistic..." Admitted a flusterd Marco...

"Right...and why is she naked?" Asked his clearly uncomfortable dad

"She says that the damage from the battle of Toffee eventually caused her clothes to fall apart. And clothes that aren't custom made for her with special materials will spontaneously combust." Explained Marco.

"Is that true?" Asked his confused Mom.

Marco shrugged, "Don't know, been too busy watching over Star to really care...also I don't want Hekapoo to stab me..."

"Eh, fair enough..."

...

After a couple more days...Star FINALLY made her way downstairs. Her eyes were red and blotchy from the tears...and she was just a tired mess...

"You...feeling better Star?" Asked Marco concerned.

Star sighed, "No. But I can't keep feeling sorry for myself, I need to save my kingdom!" She turns to Hekapoo, "Any progress on finding a way to get back?"

Marco looks away blushing as Hekapoo shrugging causes her bare breasts to jiggle. "Sorry, but the ambient magic of earth is too low and my power is still almost completely drained...I got nothing. There's no way to solve this conventionally..."

Stars eyes narrowed, "Then we need to solve this UNCONVENTIONALLY." She said flatly.

Marco gulped, "No, Star. Please, no! Anything but that!" He pleaded...

...

Janna stood at her door and smiled. "Alright, you guys are finally accepting my invitation to build a nudist colony!" She shouts excitedly as she starts to take off her clothes-

"NO!" Pleaded a frantic Marco as he kept her from undressing. He then angrily turns to Heekapoo. "AND WILL YOU PLEASE GET DRESSED ALREADY!?"

Hekapoo snorted, "I don't know what your complaining about." She makes a sexy pose with her still naked body. "I was able to get us a free taxi ride, free ice cream and free giant flat-screen TV on the way over here after all."

Marco is about to yell at her to get dressed again-

"Marco, we don't have time for this! Janna, we need your help!" Interrupts Star.

Marco again pleads, "Please Star, don't do this! Everytime we ask her for help, I get the shaft!"

Janna snorts, "Come on, it wasn't that bad..."

"You stole my clothes, money, body hair, memories and left me naked and stranded in the congo!"

"To be fair, your body hair was practically non-existent before that..."

"You set me on fire, sold my kidney to the mob and left me naked and arrested in New York!"

"Hey, I told you to double down on red. Not my fault you didn't listen-

"You cursed my genitals with a perma-shrink hex, tricked me into vomiting on a third-word dictator and buried me naked in the arctic!"

"I lied about the hex, your dick was always that freakishly small. You just never noticed before..."

Marco was about to scream in frustration...

"Marco I'm sorry, I REALLY am...but...look if you have a better idea to save my kingdom tell me now and I'll leave! If not, please just work with me here!" She pleaded...tears streaming down her face..

Marco groaned...but sighed in resignation. "Fine...but if were doing this, it's only on the condition I NOT get naked this time!"

"Nope." Denied Janna with a sadistic smirk as she let everyone in...while Marco just hangs his head in defeat...

She smirks at the appropriate words plastered above her door...

**Veni in cenaculo, dixit: Ave ut solet aranea.**

...Before walking inside herself...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
